


What a feeling to be a king beside you

by wearetheluckyones



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Hickeys, M/M, Riding, Sorta Power Bottom Louis, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds himself lifting his shirt to stare down at the fading bruises on his belly more times than he should.</p><p>Or, how Louis put them there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a feeling to be a king beside you

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhhm...? I dunno? Title from What a Feeling, which is literally the shit, it's so seventies and bluesy, I love it.
> 
> Also, I seem to be really shit at past tense, so I apologise in advance.

Harry finds himself lifting his shirt to stare down at the fading bruises on his belly more times than he should.

Louis had put them there two days before, in the morning before he'd gone to Doncaster to spend the weekend with his family.

Harry had wanted to go, and Louis had wanted him to come, but that's just the way it was.

Louis had woken him up, pressing kisses to his face, his nose mouth and chin, grinning from above him.

"Morning."

"It's early, why're you waking me up? It's too early?" Harry had whined, wrapping his arms around Louis, rolling onto his back, taking the smaller man with him.

Louis had laughed, loud and bright in Harry's ear, just to annoy him. Like always, it didn't work, it only made Harry lean down and kiss him.

"I have to leave in an hour and a half if I want to pick the twins up from school."

Harry had grinned, as Louis pushed his curls behind his ears. "Whatever shall we do with our last hour half?"

Louis gave Harry the look he knew all to well, eyebrows arched cheekily.

Harry had let Louis turn them back over and watched him, up on his elbows, kiss down the length of his body, reaching his tummy.

There had already been a few marks there from a week before, but they were fading, and Louis was a possessive bastard, so he took it upon himself to reapply them.

He had started on the bruise near the left feeler of Harry's butterfly, making it red and sore, sucking and biting with sharp little teeth. It felt so fucking good. He then moved onto the next one, under the smaller nipple on his right side. 

Louis hadn't stopped until Harry's belly was covered in red little love bites, grinning proudly to himself. Harry was hard, cock aching and precome bleeding through the material of his briefs.

"Whaddya think, Haz?"

Harry had looked down at his belly and smiled, pressing his fingers into a bruise on the right side of his belly button. "I like 'em." He nodded, then fell back down on the bed, taking a deep, sighing breath.

"D'you want me to fuck you or ride you, babes?"

Harry had shrugged. "Don't mind, Lou, whatever you want."

Louis smiled, nodded. He tugged down Harry's briefs, and then his own, finding the lube in the bedside drawer. He clicked it open, dripping the slick onto his fingers. "Okay?"

Harry had nodded and spread his thighs, thinking Louis was going to finger him open, only to earn himself a chuckle as Louis spread his own thighs, reaching back.

"Fine," Harry had said, chuckling, watching Louis's arms jolt with the movement of his fingers thrusting inside himself.

Louis's breath had speed up, his cheeks and chest turning a pretty shade of pink, and Harry watched with rapt attention. "You're so pretty, Lou."

Louis grinned. "Oh, I know." He whimpered as his fingers brushed his prostate.

Harry had laughed. "Cheeky shit. Get on my cock, will ya?"

Louis had laughed right back. "You're impatient today."

"Indeed. I plan to have you ride me then have you fuck me. I'm allowed to be impatient."

Louis had laughed then, pulling his fingers from his hole and kneeling back so his legs were bracketing Harry's calves, leaning down to kiss at Harry's hips.

"Want me to finger you, too?"

Harry shook his head. "Nah," he'd said. "Don't want prep."

Louis shrugged, kneeling back up with his legs bracketing Harry's hips, using the last of the lube on his hand to slick up Harry's cock.

Louis slides down Harry's cock inch by excruciating inch until he's sitting on Harry's hips, breathing fast, licking at his lips. Harry slid his hands up Louis's thick, gorgeous thighs onto his hips, digging his fingers into the skin.

"Okay?"

Harry'd nodded, and had helped Louis lift his hips up until the head of Harry's cock was the only thing inside him.

"Harry, fuck." He'd groaned as he slid back down, squeezing around Harry's cock.

He started a fast, hard rhythm, lifting himself up Harry's cock, and falling back down again, letting out little moans on every downwards thrust.

"Louis, god, you, fuck, you look amazing."

Louis'd grinned cheekily at that, thrusting down harder and clenching his hole so Harry moaned. "Cheers, babes. Don't look to bad yourself."

"Give a mile, get an inch." Harry joked, planting his feet on the bed and thrusting up into Louis's right heat.

Louis groaned, pressing his hands flat against Harry's belly, digging his fingers into the bruises there until Harry whimpered and thrust up again, harder than before.

"Fuck!"

"God, Lou."

Louis whimpered when Harry flipped them over, pressing Louis's wrists into the bed above his head with one big hand, holding his hip with the other and fucking into him until he whined, back arching up off the bed. Harry dicked into him, over and over again, pressing his mouth into the stretch of skin below Louis's chin, sucking a bruise there the size of a bottle cap.

"Harry, god, _fuck me_."

Harry had laughed and shaken his head and pressed a kiss to Louis's slack mouth. "What am I doing now, huh? Baking a cake?"

"Fucking oath." Louis said, surging up for another kiss, pulling at his wrists to get them free. Harry wouldn't let them go, though. "C'mon, then, fuck me harder, make me feel it."

Harry laughed. He took Louis's hips into his hands, letting Louis's wrists go, and pulled him closer for a better angle, fucking into him, harder and faster and rougher, drinking in every little sound Louis's let out.

He's taken his cock in his hand, jerking it to the time of Harry's thrusts, coming with a cut of whimper, screaming his pleasure.

Harry hadn't come far behind him, spilling inside Louis with a whimper into his mouth, kissing him thoroughly.

They hadn't had time for a second round after that, so Harry had watched from the bed as Louis showered, dressed and packed his bags, getting a kiss before Louis's left.

Harry sighs and presses his knuckles into the biggest bruise on his belly, the one by his navel, watching the door.

A key clicks into the lock and the door opens, Louis stepping inside and dropping his bags by the front door.

He walks to where Harry is and drops into Harry's lap, kissing him. "Missed you."

"Missed you, too." Harry replies.

Louis presses his thumb into a bruise on Harry's belly and grins. "I think these need to be redone, don't you, sweetheart?"


End file.
